


You'll never walk alone

by fresh_snow



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst and Feels, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3973777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fresh_snow/pseuds/fresh_snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short story about Connie's thoughts and memories regarding Sasha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll never walk alone

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short little story that popped into my head and then bugged me for the rest of the day. Write me it said, so I did.  
> I really love Springles. They have really great energy and are a wonderful team. They remind me in many ways of Lily and Marshall from HIMYM.

'I remember the day we became friends. You stopped my crying, by stuffing half a milk bread bun in my mouth. I can't even remember why I had been crying. But I remember, the sweetness of the bun soaking my mouth and the sun playing with your amber eyes, as you said: "It's yummy, right? Right? My daddy made them fresh this morning." Then you gave me the brightest, almost toothless smile I had ever seen with my five years. I could just nod in astonishment.  
Since then, we were inseparable. I was the only one you shared your food with and you were the only one I let play with my Avenger figures. We sat next to each other in school, suffered through our house chores together and celebrated each other's birthday as if it was our own. My home was your home. And your parents were my parents. It was just as natural as breathing. And even the moments I wasn't with you, seem to me as if I've been, because you've told me those few occasions so vividly, I can see them clearly in my memory.'  
Water splashed against his jeans, as he ran through a shallow puddle.  
'We went on adventures together, fought against mighty dragons and evil food hoarding trolls and returned home victorious, each evening, with a new set of bruises and scratches. We had the same enemies, teachers who saw us as nuissance and troublemakers, and bullies, who tried to make fun of us. But together, we braced every storm. We shared the same dreams. To buy a car and leave the second we graduate. To just browse through the world and taste life. Feel the rain pelt down on us in the Rainforest and dive in the Great Barrier Reef, chasing after colourful fish.' His breath filled the air with white clouds in front of him.  
'I remember the summer we ran away together. Only just a little bit, but still far enough to be seen as an accomplishment for two nine year olds. You always told me, we just returned because we ran out of food, a Sasha synonym for Code Red. But I remember your smile when you detected your mom and your little brother in her garden. You were so happy to see her and I could feel your love for her, for them, vibrating through the air. That's why I know how devastated you must be right now.' He felt his side stitch, but ignored it. Instead he ran harder, his eyes fixed on the shadowy path ahead.  
'I know, that whatever I say or do won't be enough. I can't turn back time. I can't erase the past. I can't stop that truck from running over the red light and hitting your parent's car. I can't take your pain away, even though, I would give everything to do so.' He could now see the outline of their tree house.  
'But I will do everything I can. I will hold you, when you cry and stay by your side when you scream. I will listen with you to the silence. I'm not good with words and I won't tell you everything is going to be alright, because it won't be. I will tell you my cheesy jokes instead, which only you find funny, to see your smile again.'  
He could see Sasha now. Her yellow pajamas were the only color in the brown autumm forest. She was sitting on the ground, leaning against the side of the tree. As she heard his footsteps, she raised her head. The light made her tears glow like fluid pearls.  
"Connie," Sasha sobbed.  
'I promise you, I'll always be by your side.'  
"I'm here," he said, letting himself fall next to her and pulled her cold, shaking body into his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this short piece. I hope you've enjoyed it. If you like, leave me a comment.


End file.
